Cyber Terror
Story Protoman transforms into Wildmutt, who has the red Proto-tech armor on. His shield is on his back, as Wily holds out a brown piece of fabric. Beast Man sniffs it, as he follows the scent. He charges into the forest, Wily and Eirene following after him. Eirene: So, who is this person? Wily: Ah, right. This was before your time with Megaman. He is a robot of high aggression, almost besting Megaman. Eirene: And you want another chance to get your hands on him. Wily: Yes. That being said, showing Regal who has the ultimate mind comes first. Beast Man roars, as he leads the group to a lake. He roars at the lake as he reverts. Protoman: The scent ends here. Wily: So, this is where he’s been hiding. Eirene: He’s in the lake? Wily: Submerged underneath to avoid detection. Now, how to proceed. Treble appears, growling at them. It dashes in, cutting the others off from the lake. Eirene: It’s back? Wily: And defending the lake it seems. Regal wants him as well. Protoman activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He transforms into Bullfrag, encased in the Proto-tech armor. Toad Man: Well, what do you know? I finally got this thing to give me many aliens in a row. Treble glows, transforming. It becomes a large fat frog, as tall and thicker than Humungousaur, with green skin on top and a yellow underbelly. Its limps are proportionate to its body, as it has mechanical parts on its back. Cybeast Des Ribbit lets out a loud croak, forcing the group back. Toad Man: Oh boy. What a large frog. Cybeast Des Ribbit extends its tongue, grabbing Toad Man, pulling him into its mouth. Toad Man jabs his shield into the tongue, causing it to swing and toss him into the water. Toad Man surfaces, as Cybeast Des Ribbit leaps, hopping high into the sky, almost out of sight. It comes crashing down, belly flopping on the lake, splashing the water out of the lake into the air. Toad Man is between Cybeast Des Ribbit and his shield, slightly submerged in the remaining water. The falling water pours down on the area. The water remaining in the lake begins to bubble, Toad Man spotting this. Toad Man: Uh, I hope that was you. The water boils at an increased rate, Cybeast Des Ribbit hopping out, the impact shaking the lake. A blob of magma comes out of the ground, its head on fire. It has a gorilla like build, with large arms. Eirene: That looks like, Fire Man. Fire Man Alpha: Not Fire Man. Fire Man Alpha! Toad Man hops out of the lake, reverting. Protoman: Doesn’t seem like my transformations last as long with multiple of them in a row. Fire Man Alpha roars, as Megaman arrives. Fire Man Alpha reverts, revealing it to be Bass. Megaman: Bass? Bass: Who dares disturb my sleep? Wily: Eh-he! Bass! You are stronger than ever! Bass looks up, seeing Wily. Bass: You. I vaguely remember you. You tried to use me like a robot. Protoman: Excuse me. If you are not a robot, then what are you? Bass: I am Bass. The most powerful weapon ever created. And now, using the Alpha Program I was given, I’ve upgraded the ultimate power. Bass transforms into Thunder Man Alpha, encompassing the bottom of the lake. Megaman activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. Plug Man: Plug Man! Thunder Man Alpha releases lightning, as Plug Man raises his antenna, drawing the lightning in and absorbing it. He fires lighting back, but Thunder Man Alpha absorbs it. Thunder Man Alpha begins firing lighting at the others, as Plug Man dashes in, intercepting the attacks. One lightning blast is missed, which Protoman takes with his shield. The force of the attack pushes Protoman backwards, him skidding along the ground. Protoman: Whoa. That was strong. Eirene: Uh, Protoman? Protoman turns, as Treble approaches them. It runs and pounce at them, as Protoman strikes it with his shield. Protoman: You need to back off. Protoman activates the Omnitrix, transforming into Wildvine. He has the red Proto-tech armor around his torso, while the rest of his body is bare, being a grey color. Treble transforms into Cybeast Chomper Ram, the top of its head and around its legs being mechanical, the rest covered in wool. Wood Man: You have a lot of transformations. Wood Man stretches his arm, going to slam Cybeast Chomper Ram with his shield. Cybeast Chomper Ram extends its wool, taking the attack. The wool wraps around Wood Man’s arms, trapping him. Wood Man: Let, go! The shield is buried in the wool, as Wood Man tries to pull it out. Plug Man jumps into the lake, charging at Thunder Man Alpha, Thunder Man Alpha extends his tentacles, trying to grab him. Plug Man dodges and catches one, draining Thunder Man Alpha’s energy. Thunder Man reverts, him howling in pain. Bass: No! I am superior to you now! I’ve taken your alien forms and made them stronger, invincible! Plug Man: Maybe. But I understand them all, and know their strengths, and weaknesses. And the rest, I can guess. Plug Man charges at Bass, going to strike him with an electric fist. Bass blocks it with his arm, and thrusts his palm forward, grabbing the Omnitrix symbol. It sparks black from the Alpha program, as Plug Man reverts, Megaman groaning on the ground. Bass: The Alpha Virus has transformed into the Alpha Program, and I can copy the forms in your Omnitrix. Now, I don’t need you anymore. Bass leaps out of the lake, flying off. Wood Man spots this, still struggling to get the shield. Cybeast Chomper Ram sniffs the air, noting Bass’ movement. Cybeast Chomper Ram transforms into Cybeast Diomedes, becoming a black stallion with the cybernetic implants. It dashes off with enhanced speed after Bass. Protoman’s shield is dropped, as Wood Man picks it up, reverting. Protoman: I’ll go after it! Protoman puts the shield on his back, taking off running. He fidgets with the Omnitrix, it in the gray. He groans, but keeps going. Eirene slides down into the lake, heading over to Megaman, trying to wake him. Wily scowls. Wily: So, Regal’s goal was Bass as well. Whatever he’s doing, the Plumbers couldn’t be worse off. To think, that me and Megaman are on the same side. End Scene Bass arrives in the city, floating in the air. Cybeast Diomedes arrives, as it snarls at Bass. Bass: Another Omnitrix like device. More forms to input into my programing. Bass transforms into Gemini Man Alpha, having several quills sticking out of his body, and having no mouth. Cybeast Diomedes transforms into Cybeast Panuncian. Gemini Man Alpha splits into several clones, as does Cybeast Panuncian. Gemini Man Alpha: Come at us. Give me your power! The Gemini Man Alpha clones curl into balls, rolling at Cybeast Panuncian. The Cybeast Panuncian charge and pounce, some of them destroying Gemini Man Alpha clones. Other Gemini Man Alphas catch the Cybeast Panuncians, throwing and punching them, destroying them. Gemini Man Alpha fire quills, hitting the hide of the Cybeast Panuncian clones. They fall, paralyzed. All but one of them fade away, as Gemini Man Alpha reverts. Bass: Such ferocity. I will take it for my own. Bass flips Cybeast Panuncian over, revealing the Nemetrix on its collar. Bass grabs it, it sparking red from the feedback. Bass sighs with satisfaction, glowing. A red and grey blur goes by, punching Bass and sending him spinning. Bass stops, as Fasttrack comes to a stop. He’s wearing the red Proto-tech armor, his fur being grey. He holds his shield up, it fashioned on his arm to use it as a blade. Bass: Another one. Today, my power will grow more and more. Bass glows, and transforms into Cybeast Panuncian Alpha. He becomes a larger version of Cybeast Panuncian, with armor plating on its back. He has a large horn on his nose, and spikes on the armor. His canine fangs are larger, as he has a bladed tail. Flash Man: Oh. That, I don’t like. Flash Man dashes at Cybeast Panuncian Alpha, who charges back. They clash horn to shield, Cybeast Panuncian Alpha’s strength launching Flash Man away. Flash Man drags his shield on the ground to catch himself, as Cybeast Panuncian Alpha claws at Flash Man, who parries with his shield. Flash Man speeds in, tackling Cybeast Panuncian Alpha hard with his shield, sending him flying back. Flash Man: So far, so good. Flash Man dashes in again, as Cybeast Panuncian Alpha leaps to the side, moving his tail to trip Flash Man. Flash Man tumbles, and lands on his shield, recovering as Cybeast Panuncian leaps at him. Flash Man raises his shield, Cybeast Panuncian Alpha pinning him to the ground. Cybeast Panuncian Alpha reverts, Bass grabbing the Omnitrix symbol. The symbol releases feedback energy, as it causes Flash Man to revert. Protoman groans, trying to stand up. Bass: Ah. The ability to absorb your powers. I will be able to show, my true power! Bass transforms into Ice Man Alpha, having a bulky body with red armor, with ice mounds on his back with cannons. He aims the cannons, blasting Protoman with a freeze ray, freezing him. Ice Man Alpha: All insignificant pests are out of the way. It is time, to show this world that they, must fear me. A sonic howl is fired, hitting Ice Man Alpha, and shattering the ice around Protoman. Ice Man Alpha turns, seeing Wolf Woods standing behind him. Wolf Woods: Can’t imagine you being a threat to anyone. Especially since I’m going to kick your can. Wolf Woods fires a sonic howl, Ice Man Alpha using his ice cannons on the ground, floating and skidding out of range. Ice Man Alpha lands, firing a freeze ray at Wolf Woods, which he leaps over with ease. Wolf Woods clings to a building side, then leaps down at Ice Man Alpha. The cannons on Ice Man Alpha’s back aim directly skyward, firing at Wolf Woods. Wolf Woods releases a sonic howl, the countered attack blowing him sideways. He lands on all fours, and tackles Ice Man Alpha, knocking him onto his back. He fires his ice cannons to push himself back up, using his hand to slam Wolf Woods into the ground. Wolf Woods bites into it, as Ice Man Alpha releases him. Wolf Woods reverts, as Megaman fires buster shots, them bouncing off his body. Ice Man Alpha: Pitiful. The fact that you, one of Earth’s greatest warriors, can’t even faze me while transformed, shows that this pathetic planet can’t comprehend my might. You honestly believe that you stand a chance against me. My capabilities are limitless. Allow me to demonstrate. Ice Man Alpha transforms into a bald humanoid figure, composed entirely of data, being a series of commands of 0s and 1s. The data is the color light blue, as he floats into the air. Megaman fires a buster shot, it going straight through him. Metal Man Alpha: You can’t hurt pure data, as it doesn’t have a physical form. I use the radio wave signals from this, technologically dependent world for my power. Observe. Metal Man Alpha floats above the city, arms crossed. Thousands of wireless radio signals become transparent, it all floating up and encircling Metal Man Alpha like a sphere. Power goes down on all the buildings, as some of the data streams go back down. The image of Metal Man Alpha appears on all the TV monitors, while the cars spring to life on their own, driving off and crashing into everything. People try to take video, when the signals cause their phones to explode. Megaman: Terrifying. Megaman activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Kung Foo Kid: Kung Foo Kid! Kung Foo Kid leaps into the air, landing and jumping off a building. He lands on the roof of a skyscraper, firing mana hooves at Metal Man Alpha. The attacks go through him, as data forms a solidified construct, a large shuriken. Metal Man Alpha throws the shuriken, as Kung Foo Kid leaps over it, catching it with mana from the tip of the Mega Buster. He hurls it back at Metal Man Alpha, who swings his arm, a blade forming and impaling the shuriken. Both constructs break back into data, rejoining in Metal Man Alpha’s shield. Metal Man Alpha: How droll. Playing with you isn’t nearly as entertaining as I thought it’d be. Metal Man Alpha forms a data chain, swinging it down. It wraps around Kung Foo Kid, lifting him up, and he swings him to the ground several stories below. Kung Foo Kid hits the ground, cratering as he reverts. Megaman gets up, groaning in pain. Megaman: That, was solid. Protoman gets up, slightly shaky. Megaman: Oh, good. You’re up. Keep his attention. Protoman: Who’s? (He looks up) How am I supposed to do that? Megaman: You’re the one who wanted to help. You can’t expect me to do everything. Megaman activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Bright Man: Bright Man! Protoman activates his Omnitrix, dialing it in. He then slaps it down. Thunder Zerker: Let’s see if this’ll work, eh. Thunder Zerker shocks his shield, hopping on it. He raises it up at Metal Man Alpha, him noticing. Metal Man Alpha: He comes for more. Metal Man Alpha points his fingers at Thunder Zerker, firing several data bullets at him. Thunder Zerker flips over, the shield taking the attack as he hangs on. Thunder Zerker raises his hand, shooting a lightning blast. The data sphere is hit, it shorting out and dispersing. More data comes to fill it back up, though Metal Man Alpha looks unpleased. Metal Man Alpha: So you think you can stop me. Let’s see if you can find me. The data forms into several copies of Metal Man Alpha, them all flying around, scattering. Thunder Zerker lands on a roof, as data bullets fire down at him. He blocks them with his shield, then fires an electric blast, destroying a data clone. Thunder Zerker: Megaman! You’re plan better activate soon here! One of the data clones becomes yellow, and is stunned from electricity, exploding. Metal Man Alpha looks in confusion, as more clones do the same. Metal Man Alpha: No! I am invincible in this form! How?! On the ground, Bright Man has his skull open, releasing lightning into nearby appliances. The lightning is intermitted with the radio waves being transmitted, being implemented into the data. The clones explode again, as Thunder Zerker leaps at Metal Man Alpha, using the shield as a fist, sparking with lightning. Metal Man Alpha forms a clone right in front of him, the shield impaling it. The clone explodes, launching Thunder Zerker towards the ground. Thunder Zerker rides his shield and slows his descent by controlling its lightning. Metal Man Alpha begins to glow yellow, as he forms large butterfly wings behind him. Metal Man Alpha: Initiate overload drive. Metal Man Alpha curls his wings in, then extends them wide, releasing a powerful pulse wave. All electronics are overloaded, exploding, decimating the city. The Omnitrices react as well, reverting them, as they’re caught in the explosions. Metal Man Alpha floats in the air, as he reverts. Bass: If that didn’t destroy them, then they will be out of commission. This planet now, will feel my wrath! Bass then flies off, up to the sky. Characters * Megaman * Protoman * Eirene * Dr. Wily Villains * Bass * Treble Aliens Used By Protoman * Beast Man (first appearance) * Toad Man (first appearance) * Wood Man (first appearance) * Flash Man (first appearance) * Thunder Zerker By Treble * Cybeast Des Ribbit (first appearance, debut) * Cybeast Chomper Ram (first appearance) * Cybeast Diomedes (first appearance) * Cybeast Panuncian By Bass * Fire Man Alpha (first appearance) * Thunder Man Alpha (first appearance) * Gemini Man Alpha (first appearance) * Cybeast Panuncian Alpha (first appearance, debut) * Ice Man Alpha (first appearance) * Metal Man Alpha (first appearance, debut) By Megaman * Plug Man * Kung Foo Kid * Wolf Woods * Bright Man Trivia * This episode debuts Des Ribbit, the first new predator conceptualized since The Ultimate Prey Part 1 and 2. * This episode reveals Metal Man Alpha, or Ultimate Upgrade, the first ultimate form conceptualized since John Smith 10: Omniverse. ** Metal Man Alpha is directly based off Tabuu from the Super Smash Bros series. ** Metal Man Alpha, power wise, was designed to be one of the most terrifying enemies possible in a technologically advanced world such as this. * As of this episode, all of Protoman's transformations have been shown. * This is the first Dioga beta series to feature Ultimate forms besides the John Smith 10 franchise. * The name for the Ultimate forms used by Bass is a reference to the Megaman Battle Network games, where rematches with NetNavis at a higher difficulty are first referred to as Alpha, as well as it referencing Bass' Alpha program. * Bass now has access to Ultimate forms from aliens of the two Omnitrices and the Nemetrix. * Thunder Zerker riding his shield using his electrokinesis is based off Static Shock from the animated series riding the Static Saucer. * Fire Man Alpha being the first revealed Alpha form is based on Fire Man being the first form to appear in this series. Category:Episodes Category:John 23: Megaman Category:John 23: Wily Arc Category:John 23: Regal Arc Category:John 23: Protoman Arc Category:John 23: Cybeast Arc Category:John 23: Bass Arc